PhanFiction - In Front of Me -
by Sbuna101
Summary: One-shot: When Dan finds trouble with his boyfriend, he turns to Phil, the one person who cares


PhanFiction  
In Front of Me  
by Sbuna101

**A/N: So this is another one-shot, just because I didn't want it to be chaptered. It's kind of got chapters in it.. that aren't.. nevermind, you'll see what I mean. It changes P.O.V quite I bit, and I ****_might_**** extend this story more, I don't know. Anyway, please reveiw (since reveiws are fixed they were done for a bit) and it means so much! ENjOY!**

**-Dan- **

I was becoming tired. With every passing day, every passing fight with my boyfriend I became more and more exhausted. More and more bitter. It seemed it was now every night that I stormed into the flat me and my best friend shared, fuming at the most recent argument I had been involved in with my partner, Chris. We had first met, Chris being a good friend with PJ. I remembered first seeing the shorter boy, his brown hair identically fixed to mine. I had thought it was love, but now I wasn't so sure. Maybe it wasn't meant to be? What does _'meant to be'_ mean anyway? Wasn't it my decision who I wanted to be with, not some mystical force known as _'fate'_. I wanted Chris; he was cute, funny, kind; but recently, everything had fallen apart, and I was trying to pick it back up and put it how I wanted it. Maybe that justed wasn't possible. Maybe the arguments and fights were Chris pushing me away? Maybe it was all fake, this _'love at first sight'_? Maybe love wasn't real? I had no clue.  
I was sitting on the couch in the lounge, starring into space, letting my mind run through these things I had thought about so many times before. I didn't realize my phone going off:

**BF *chris*** : _this was my fault_

**BF *chris*** :_ i shouldn't had said what i said xx_

**BF *chris*** : _can you please talk to me ?!_

I unlocked his phone, sighing. There they were again. The empty appologies. It was an endless cycle. We would start something, it quickly gaining heat and be a full on fight. Chris would send these texts, admitting it was_ 'his fault'_, but would never appologize. Never sincerely. He'd do whatever to get me to stay, no matter how many times he messed it up. I almost felt like a toy. Just here for my emotions.  
"Dan?" Phil's voice rang through the silence, bringing me out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?"  
Phil noted the tear stained face, and the open iMessage. He knew what had happened. As embarassing as it was, I had told him all of these confused thoughts.  
"Again?" He asked, sitting next to his flatmate, and five year best friend. I just nodded. Phil wrapped his arms around my shoulders, comfortingly. It always made me feel better.

_Phil often let Dan cry out on his shoulder, then watch him go back to Chris. Go back to kissing him, and hugging him, the things Phil wished would be done to him by Dan. He didn't know how Dan didn't see. Phil was here, always here, waiting for the tears to comfort, yet Dan didn't seem to notice how much he wanted to kiss him, rock him, dry his eyes with pecks on the cheek. Make him giggle and forget his troubles, but Dan was taken, and Phil had already accepted it, as hard as it was for him._  
_When Dan had just resorted to sniffling, and the two of them had finished their cups of tea, Phil had conviced Dan that everything would be fine this time, that Chris loved him and wouldn't leave him. No matter how many times he said it, they both knew it was false. Dan just tried to ignore it._

**-Phil-**

The next morning, after some good nights sleep, Dan was back to his cheery self, cracking jokes whilest we ate his breakfast. The two of us went to the lounge, wading through the complete mess that was our Tumblr, reblogging what we saw fit, sometimes giggling at strange gifs. At noon, Dan stood up, retreating to his room to change from the pajama's he had currently been sitting in, getting ready for his movie date.  
I watched with slight pain, as Dan left, going out to recieve the type of affection he didn't deserve. He deserved someone who would hold him when he fell, not make him fall. Someone who meant something when he kissed him, not just empty, hungry love. Someone like me, and I felt dirty and selfish for thinking it.

It was now midnight. I was pacing in the lounge, constantly checking my phone. Dan had been gone the entire day with Chris, and I was feeling worried. I probably shouldn't be though, maybe Dan was just staying over at his boyfriend's flat. He had his own life, he didn't need to tell me everytime he slept over, yet Dan knew how much worried over him, and always told me when he would be late. The pacing and nervous shaking didn't stop for another hour, until I heard the front door softly creak open. A huge sigh of relief errupted from me as he ran down the stairs, awaiting to give the brunette a hug, and tell him off for being late, like a caring mother would. The sight I saw when I reached him made my heart break. Dan wasn't wearing the hoodie he had left with, just his under 'Muse' shirt. His hair was wet and ruffled, his shoes quite muddy. He was shaking from the cold and rainy midnight London weather, but worst of all; there was a bright purple and yellow bruise lining his forehead, another on his cheek, dried blood clotting his nose. I let out gasp and reached out, stroking the lumps, making Dan wince. The two of us just stood there, in silence, not sure what to do or think. I let my hands fall from my friend's beaten face, engulfing him in a tight hug, feeling my shoulder become a pillow for Dan's tears. He stood there in his arms and wept for quite a few minutes, before I took his wrist and pulled him too the couch, sitting him down, whilest I gathered some ice packs.

_That night, Dan fell asleep in the raven haired boy's arms, an ice pack on his head, his smile still there. Phil couldn't help but feel that this was right._

Dan was still in my arms when the sun rose. I swept his fingers across the tanned boy's skin, letting it rub lightly over his bruise, which wasn't as swelled now, but was still visable. Dan sturred at my touch, opening his eyes.  
"Good morning." I smiled.  
Dan groaned shutting his eyes again, placing his hand on his cheek, feeling for the lump. He groaned again. "I was hoping it was just a dream." I resisted the urge to kiss all of the purple marks.  
"Thanks for helping." He said after a bit of silence, standing up and walking to the kitchen.  
"Of course! What do you think I would have done? You're my best friend, I'd do anything fo you." I smiled once again.  
"Can I ask what you're going to do?" I said slowly, afraid of hurting this touchy subject. "Do you want me to call the police?"  
"The police?"  
"Well yeah, if Chris beats you.." Dan might think he loves Chris, but I knew what Chris really was after. I saw it, and was a bit shocked Dan didn't. Chris didn't love Dan the way I did, the I'll-do-anything-for-you way. He saw him as a game, a pet, and it made my insides hurt, thinking that someone so beautiful was being mistreated, kept in with kisses and words of 'love'.  
"I'm not putting my boyfriend in jail!"  
"Dan." My tone softened, but Dan's didn't, his face just redened.  
"I'm not going to. It's my life! It was just a small argument."  
"A small argument!? Dan, you came home with bruises, I-"  
"No, Phil. You know what!?" His voice continued to raise. "Maybe we do fight a lot, but Chris loves me!"  
I felt my mouth fall open slightly, and Dan's eyes filled with tears. We both knew who was right and wrong in this situation.  
"I'm sorry." Dan whimpered, falling on the floor in a ball.  
I sat down with him, rubbing his arm. "It's ok, Dan. This wasn't your fault."  
Silence followed, ruined when Dan stood up. "I think- I think I just need some uh- air." He stuttered, walking towards the door.  
"Be careful!" I called as it closed, tears reaching my eyes.

**-Dan-**

I trudged through the park, muttering under my breath, following the path I knew so well. The path to Chris's apartment. I didn't know why I thought this was a good idea, I just needed some kisses. I needed Chris to appologize for hurting me. I wanted to open the door and be grabbed into a hug, feeling him have sincere sorriness that I could forgive with kisses and cuddles.  
The elevator trip upwards felt a bit tense. I played all the scenes in my head, being ready to share my feelings. Chris would listen, agree, then appologize. It would make our relationship stronger, and their would be no more fights. I smiled as he knocked on door 2022, softly. No answer. My face fell a bit, as I knocked the second time. Once again nothing. I stood in silence, still unsure of what to do. I pulled out my phone, my fingers hovering over the **'BF *chris***' icon, when I heard a moan. My ears pricked up and I heard it again. My hands started to shake as I placed them on the handle.  
_'Chris wouldn't_.' My mind told me over and over. The door was unlocked, and I knew this was wrong, but I was too tempted.  
The door went open, revealing the dark lounge with the white couch, where we had first kissed. I tip-toed to the right where I knew the bedroom was. Placing my ear on the door, I heard more moans drift though. A tear sprung into my eyes, and the battle within me started.  
_'I should, he's my boyfriend'_ one part of me said._ 'No, I should trust him and leave._' the other shouted.  
It felt like my two shoulder angels, the right and wrong. I couldn't tell which was which, though. Another moan came from the other side, so I finally decided too open the door.  
It creaked open, letting some light flow in. My gaze fell on the floor, which was littered with clothes, before it traveled up to the bed. I looked in horror as I saw Chris, _my boyfriend_, on top of PJ, both naked, I assumed, wrapped up in sheets, snogging eachother.  
"Chris." I whimpered in disbelief. The two of them looked over, embarrassment falling over PJ's face.  
"Dan. I'm- Dan. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for us, I just-" PJ cried, obviously flustered by the situation.  
I ignored him as he left the bed, gathering his clothes, stepping quietly out of the room.  
"Chris." I just whispered again. I had no idea what to say to him.  
"Hey there, Danny boy!" He smirked, a smug grin on his face. "Wanna join me?"  
All the sadness that was built in me fell, being replaced by searing rage.  
He sat up in the bed, opening up the duvet so I could slip in next to him. I walked up, my face red hot with anger. I glared at him for awhile before slapping his cheek as hard as I could and as much strangth as I could muster. _I knew he wouldn't respond well._

**-Phil-**

Once again I was pacing the lounge, this time with more fear. I had called Dan, but he didn't answer, along with PJ who had the same response. Nothing. I debated goind over to Chris's apartment, but I wan't sure what was the smartest idea. Maybe calling 999? I continued to pace, my breath becoming shaky, a bad feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. There had to be something wrong. I just knew it. Soft footsteps coming up the stairs alerted me that Dan was home. Without saying a word, I opened my arms, letting him fall into a hug.  
"I- I - he.. and." He tried to explain, but I shushed him.  
"Shhh. Dan, it's ok."  
He kept sobbing into my shoulder as I stroked his hair, lovingly.  
After a few more moments of tears, he pulled apart, and I saw him in the light for the first time since he returned. He had two new bruises on his head, one on his lip, and a red mark on his cheek. I let a little gasp escape my lips.  
"Dan, you- you're not going to go back to him.. right?"  
He shook his head, sniffling. "He never really loved me, it was all in my head."  
I felt something inside me break. Dan was so perfect, how could someone not love him? I gave him a tight hug. "That's a real shame. Anyone would be lucky to call you their boyfriend, you just deserve more than him."  
He smiled and squeezed back.

After getting Dan's bruises as cleaned up as possible, we settled down on the couch. He told me about PJ, who ended up calling us, saying he reported everything that happened to the police.  
"Hey Phil?" Dan asked suddenly, looking over to me.  
"Mhmm?" I responded, pausing the movie, giving him my attention.  
"I think- I think I realized something." He said, moving closer to me, so that our thighs were almost touching.  
"What's that?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"That when I met Chris, I was looking for a boyfriend, so I took the first person who seemed interested."  
It took me all my strength not to tell him I had been interested ever since I laid eyes on him.  
"but" he continued. "he obviosuly wasn't right for me. I think I've realized the person who is, has been right in front of me this entire time."  
I looked at him blankly, thinking over everything he just said, being sure I didn't misunderstand. "Dan. You are the most amazing and beautiful person I've ever seen. It's a shame Chris didn't see that, he missed out. Would you- do you think you'd like to be my - um."  
He leaned in and laid his lips on mine, feeling soft and warm. When we broke apart he smiled and rested his head on my chest. "I feel quite stupid that I didn't see it sooner." He whispered.  
I stroked his hair, not sure what to say, just overwhelmed by the events that had unfolded.  
Once again, he fell alseep in my arms, this time I could call him my boyfriend, and he could call me his.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot-ish thing :D thanks for reading, and please reveiw, love ya :D**


End file.
